Family Secrets
by LXXIE6790
Summary: I'm Lynn Taisho, definitely not the average American teen. This story contains my snarky, sarcastic humor while somehow revealing some pretty dark secrets that could possibly lead to the psycho, Naraku's, demise...or not. Read at your own discretion because this is going to be a bumpy ride. Remember to Review!
1. Chapter 1

Family Secrets

Welcome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the OOC.

This story is not only about Kouga (I'm not sure about the spelling) and my OOC but it's also about Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Inutaisho and my OOC.

My OOC

Name: Lynn

Power: Half-dog demon (Inutaisho is her father)but she is able to transition from human to half demon whenever she wants to

Looks: Dirty blonde hair that's up to her shoulders and blue eyes

Personality: Spoiled, daddy's girl, girly-girl, and bossy… for the beginning.

Please enjoy my story it's my first fanfic!

**Flashback**

"Guys, you won't believe what happened today," Alyssa, one of my clique members shrieked as she stormed into my bedroom. I sighed and looked at the two other clique members who were also in my room. There were five girls in our clique, but Amanda had decided to go study with her tutor instead of hanging out with her friends.

"What?" I asked not really wanting to know.

"Amanda was kissing my boyfriend behind the library when she was supposed to be "studying" with her "tutor"," Alyssa cried into a pillow. That got my attention. I smiled and sat next to Alyssa who was sobbing into one of the pillows that was on my sitting room couch.

"Don't cry Alyssa you'll get water marks onto my pillow," I commanded, "Oh and I'll make sure Amanda pays for what she did." I watched as the teenage brunet girl with tears falling onto her face automatically stopped crying into my pillow. She smiled.

"Really you'd do that for me," Alyssa whimpered. I nodded. I really didn't care about helping Alyssa; I just liked toying with human emotions. Humans were easy to control especially human teenage girls who only wanted to fit in with the most popular clique in school. I wonder if they would think of me as popular if they knew I was a half demon.

"Hey guys I'm back from tutoring," a cheery voice sang as a tan, beach blonde girl arrived at the entrance of my door. As she entered my room my other clique members including Alyssa gave her a look that showed her something was wrong. "Wh-,"

"Amanda we don't let sluts into our group so I've come to a decision to exclude you from our group," I told the frowning teenager as she began to cry. I smiled as she ran away from my room.

**End of Flashback**

I sighed as I tried to forget that memory. I looked around my surroundings, and frowned as I remembered I was on a plane to Japan. My mother and father and forced me to go to Japan after I threatened my mother's life. I let out another sigh. I had gotten mad at my mother for grounding because I had kicked Amanda out of the group. I had told her that she had no way of enforcing her rules on me and I told her that if she tried I would turn back into a half-demon and kill her. I was just angry, though I could never harm her.

"Will all passengers please make sure that their seat belts are securely fastened and we will be landing in about five minutes," I happy voice sang throughout the plane's intercom. I made a soft growl as I heard the annoying voice ring throughout the plane. I've always been on a private plan whenever I went anywhere that involved flying, but of course my family punished me by fly first class in a public plane. I frowned as I thought of my father.

When my mother had told him that I had threatened her, he quickly transformed into his demon appearance and tried to keep calm. I was my father's only daughter and blood child, so when he transformed into a demon and yelled at me I became angry with him. I yelled at him and told my parents I hated them. My three older stepbrothers had to hold my father back from not attacking me. I guess you could say in that moment I was being a bitch to my family. That's how I got forced onto a disgusting public plane to Japan to go live with my best friend, Kagome, and her family. They said that Kagome's family respected their elders and I could learn from them, but I've never even spoken a word of Japanese. How am I supposed to live in a new country when I can't even understand what the locals will be saying?

"Will everybody please exit the plane and have a good time in Japan," the annoying voice sang again as I rose from my seat. I sighed. My new life begins now.

**Sooooo how'd you like it. Please review for me I just need two to continue. Oh and don't worry the Inu gang will come up in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know what you're thinking… LXXIE6790 YOU SUCK WHY HAVEN'T YOU WRITTEN IN SO LONG! Now I could give you a really good excuse but let's face it I'm too lazy to make up an excuse. Anyways… I've decided to try and write this story I don't care how long it takes me and hopefully Dear Reader you stay along for this little journey. Okay but seriously I looked back on my writing and realized how bad it was, so I decided to try again and hopefully I do better than before. ****BTW I've changed the description of my character!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, I only own my OC

I never thought I could possibly hate flying on a plane. Ever since I was a child I've always been excited to go on a plane and fly to any destination. I'm not too sure when exactly my love of flying started but I've always enjoyed staring out the window, watching above the land. I've always especially loved watching the plane go over a forest or jungle, don't ask me why I just always have. My mom says that when I was younger I used to always climb trees and try to jump to the adjacent one, but that was a long time ago. I've changed from that care-free child, but let's face it everyone has changed from their child-self.

Anyways like I was saying I never thought I could possibly hate flying on a plane, until now. I don't like people. I can barely handle my family as it is, so being stuck on a plane for over twelve hours doesn't exactly help my problem. Just me if I hear one more person ask "how much longer till we land", I'll unleash my half demon side on them… if I knew how. Never mind, if I think the plane ride was bad the airport is ten times worse. It probably wouldn't be that bad if I were in an English speaking airport or spoke a word of Japanese, but since my family and I aren't on the best terms I guess they think I can handle myself here. I better not get mugged. As I approach the luggage claim I hear a familiar voice.

"Lynn!" Mrs. Higurashi calls from the luggage claim. I suddenly turn to see Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and old Gramps running towards me. I greet them with a big smile, I've missed them so much. I've always envied the Higurashi family's dynamic they're loving and caring, something I highly doubt my family will ever be again. It's been too long since my family has been near the Higurashi family's dynamic. Luckily, the Higurashi family has taken it upon themselves to unofficially adopt me into their loving family.

"Hey guys," I reply, giving Souta a noogie. He quickly untangled himself from my embrace and tried to return the gesture, only I'm much taller than him so he couldn't. Okay, so I'm not that much taller to be honest once he hits puberty he'll surpass me in height, but for right can safely dodge any noogies. Good thing too, my blonde hair is in just the right amount of a messy bun, and you just never mess with perfection. Anyways being 5 "3" isn't bad.

Mrs. Higurashi lets out a small laugh as I pick my suitcases off the luggage claim. "You've changed a lot since I've last seen you," she mutters as she motions for Souta to grab my luggage. I gladly release my luggage to Souta. I've never had to drag my luggage anywhere before, why start now? "Kagome has told me you've changed, but I've just been imagining the little muddy girl I remember," she concludes. I sigh, although I haven't seen the Higurashi family in over five years I've continuously stayed in touch with Kagome via long video chats. Though recently Kagome has been too sick to chat.

"It's called growing up Aunt Suki," I bark at my unofficial aunt. Aunt Suki suddenly appears hurt but quickly tries to cover up her hurt expression. I don't regret hurting her feelings, serves her right for dwelling on the past, stupid human. Humph, funny I'm half human.

"You shouldn't be mean to those who are trying to help you," Gramps tells me, as we enter the car. I roll my eyes and take my rightful seat on the passenger seat. I watch Gramps give a surprised expression, but shake his head and sit in the back with Souta and my luggage. Unfortunately with my demonic hearing, I hear him mutter something about ungrateful American teenagers. Bitch you're just old, that doesn't mean I have to give the comfy passenger seat.

"Hey where's Kagome?" I ask as Aunt Suki starts driving. I watch as a quick glance exchange is given from each family member in the Higurashi family.

"She's getting over a nasty cold," Aunt Suki lies, giving me a big smile. Bitch please I can smell your lie from here, I don't even need my demonic powers to know that's a lie. I nod my head and quickly put my headphones in, maybe a little Ed Sheeran will help make this summer vacation go by faster.

I'm suddenly shaken out of my sleep by Souta's small arms. "Hey watch it will you!" I groan, trying to go back to sleep.

"Sorry my mom said to wake you up," Souta explains, "We're home."

"Okay well home can wait another hour," I reply groggily.

"Lynn?" the last member of the Higurashi family calls to me. I slowly open my eyes to see my best friend smiling at me. I quickly jump up and give her the biggest hug. I've missed this girl. This girl, Kagome, has seen me at my best and worst times, and has stuck with me when nobody else has. We've never kept one secret from each other, well except for my half demon secret, but how exactly do you tell a person that. Yeah hey by the way I'm a half demon but don't worry I won't kill you, let's stay best friends! Yeah I'm just going to keep that my family's little secret.

"Kagome I've missed you girl," I scream into her ear, "Video chats don't give you justice you're fucking hot!" I watch as she quickly blushes, humans are so easy to embarrass. "Do you have a boyfriend yet?" I ask, "If not you've got to visit America with me, the boys would be all over you!" I laugh as I watch her blush even redder.

"It's good to see you too Lynn," Kagome laughs as I release her from my hug. Kagome has been the only girl who can put up with my bitchiness, and deliver the same bitchiness back. Although she only gets bitchy with me, to other people she's a stubborn saint.

The rest of the evening is spent catching up with my favorite family. I've missed relaxing with the rest of the people in your household, and asking just listening to how each of their days have been. My family loves each other, I've just not been on the best of terms with them for a while. I miss it being okay to playfully annoy my brothers as it is for Souta to playfully pester Kagome. Soon it comes time for my first night with the Higurashi family. I say goodnight to the family and we all make our way to our own rooms for the night. My room is right next to Kagome's room and luckily my window has a direct view to the old well house Kagome and I used to secretly play in. Kagome's dad and Gramps always used to tell us not to play in there, apparently it has demons lurking in it. Please the only demon lurking there was me, only when I was that young I didn't even realize I was different. I'll explain that one day, maybe.

I make my way to the window to take one more look at the well house, until suddenly I see Kagome run into it. What the hell is she doing in there? I quickly change into my favorite leggings and vintage white lace tank top (which is absolutely gorgeous) and sprint out the door after putting on my UGGS. Let's face it I'm one Starbucks away from pulling off the ultimate white girl swag. I quickly run into the old well house expecting to see Kagome, only I'm met with a creepy abandoned well house. I quickly search around the small hut for any trace of Kagome. I sigh and look at the well. There's no way Scaredy Cat Kagome would be hiding in a well. As I approach the well I trip on my UGGS (okay let's face it everyone has done this) and fall into it. As I wait for the painful feeling of my body hitting the well, I surprisingly am met with a blue light before I pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own my OC

I'm using google translate for some Japanese sentences so I'm sorry if they're wrong.

I've woken up in a lot of strange places; clubs, pent houses, and once a football field. I guess I can add a well to that disreputable, but hilarious list. I slowly stand up and look up to see the blue sky, funny I don't remember the well house having a skylight. I turn to where the ladder should be, only it isn't there. Maybe Gramps removed it, besides that thing couldn't have been safe. I sigh and lean against the stone wall, playing with a strong green vine. I study the vines with mild curiosity. Gramps didn't seem like the kind of caretaker to let the we'll fall into ruins. Maybe I'm in a Feudal Japan festival.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I call, hoping someone can hear me. There has to be a reasonable explanation for this. I wait for a response, only to be met with silence. I guess I have to get myself out of this mess. I tug on the vines to make sure they're strong enough support me, and conclude that they're fine. I slowly begin to climb up the well with the help of the vines, silently thanking Amanda (You remember her right? American, insecure, a little slutty) for begging me to come to the gym with her. Amanda, poor girl. She really didn't deserve to be excluded from her friends, but then again it's her own fault. Why am I even dwelling on her? I'm Lynn Taisho I don't give a shit about anyone, and I especially don't feel sympathy towards insecure teenage girls. Anyways it's high school, it's a dog eat dog atmosphere, she's used to that.

As I reach the top of the well, I quickly catch my breath at the edge of the top. I guess I could use a little more exercise. I've finally decided to look at my environment, and let's just say I'm defiantly not at the shrine anymore, let alone Tokyo. I somehow ended up in a dense forest, the smell of dirt, trees, and really everything natural filling my noise. I've never been to a place as fresh and unpolluted as here. I can feel my demon energy trying to make an appearance due to the change in natural environments, so I quickly unhook my locket from my neck.

The locket really isn't my style, its fake gold and diamonds, but its special. My mom gave it to me after we learned that my demon side could not be stifled easily, and I would have to take pills to stay human. Mom decided that I should wear a locket to keep a few pills in just in case. I was about ten or eleven and Mom didn't trust me to wear a valuable locket, so she bought me this cheap one at one of the mall kiosks. We always meant to buy a new one, but I don't think either one of us can part with it. This locket and I have gone through too much together, plus it was the first jewelry my mom bought me. I quickly pop a tiny red pill into my mouth trying to not taste it, this shit burns like acid.

"Anata wa dare de, naze anata wa watashi no Kagome no yōna nioi de kudasai?" (Who the hell are you and why do you smell like my Kagome) a muscular voice booms behind me. I quickly turn to face a boy around my age staring at me with clenched fists. I usually don't freeze up in front of guys, if anything they freeze up in front of me. This guy although really attractive, is defiantly not my type. I guess he's dressed up as a cosplayer since he has a fake tail and is dressed in old wolf skins. Ew did I mention I hate wolf.

"Yeah um hi," I say to the strange man, waving my hand, "I'm Lynn." The man continues to stare at me, great he doesn't speak English. I really should have used that Rosetta Stone Mom gave me before my "trip", although I see this as a punishment. "I…am…looking…for…Higurashi…Kagome," I try again, saying my words slowly. The man's enticing blue eyes light up at the name Kagome, does he know her? Maybe he's the guy Kagomes been crushing on. Not bad, although for some reason I feel a pang of jealousy towards Kagome.

"Anata wa watashi no Kagome de nani o shitaidesu ka?" (What do you want with my Kagome) the man barks, causing me to stumble back into the well. As I wait to fall backwards into the well again the wolf smelling man quickly pulls me forward, preventing my untimely death. "Kagome wa, mubōbina on'nanoko o hozon shinai tame no watashi o yurushita koto ga naidarou,"(Kagome would never forgive me for not saving a defenseless girl) he says in Japanese, giving me a tantalizing grin. I have no idea what he just said but I owe this guy, big. Suddenly two other guys, wearing similar clothes like my savior, run towards us. They stop in front of us, trying to catch their breathes.

"Kōga anata wa surōdaun suru hitsuyō ga arimasu," (Kouga you need to slow down) the one with a Mohawk breathes.

"Un, watashitachi wa anata to onaji sokudo de jikkō suru koto wa dekimasen," (Yeah we can't run as fast as you) the other one says after catching his breathe. I watch as Wolfy, yeah I'm going to call him that for now, rolls his eyes.

"Anata panjī wa daijōbudesu," (You pansies are fine) he retorts. I start zoning out after that since they continue to speak in Japanese. After spending a half hour sitting on the well's edge I've decided that I'm either in a coma or show how managed to get into a Feudal Japan Festival. Gramps probably forced me into this.

Suddenly Wolfy pulls my hand, making me follow him. I want to believe he's a nice guy who won't hurt me, but you never know with people anymore. I try to break free from his grasp, but his claws keep me from escaping. Wait why does he have claws? Normal people don't have claws. Shit what the fuck is going on! If I didn't take my pill I could have probably escape, only I rather be kidnaped than become a half demon again.

After a long and awkward walk, we finally arrive at a town, if you can call it that. I was hoping that these guys would take me to civilization, but they just took to some village. Maybe they have someone who speaks English. They wolf guys take me near the edge of the village to a small hut, this must be the security building. Wolfy signals for me to stay outside while he walks into the hut. I wait patiently with his friends who try their best make our situation less awkward. Really our whole situation is just weird. Suddenly my best friend emerges out of the hut along with a couple more people, one looking a lot like my dad. Wow even the security dresses up for this Feudal Japan festival.

"Lynn are you okay!" Kagome calls quickly hugging me tightly. Thank God, I've missed English I don't think I'll ever complain about English class ever again. I quickly return the hug, it feels good to be with someone I know.

"Um by the way Kagome what's going on here?" I ask realizing I can finally have someone explain where I am. I watch my best friend tense up and give a quick look back at the people behind her. Those people were defiantly sporting so weird attire, but I guess that comes with the working in a Feudal Japan Festival.

"Uh what do you think is going on here?" Kagome asks as she gives me the same big, fake smile her mom gave me this morning. Wow, they were so alike.

"I don't know I've been trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for what's happening here," I respond, "I figure I hit my head pretty hard and this is something my unconscious mind is doing or we're at the Feudal Japan Festival." I watch as Kagome lets out a sigh that makes her look relieved. "I'm going to go with the latter, at least that one should have booze," I add, watching Kagome laugh.

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain, and slap away a flea. Ew, no I can't believe this those stupid wolf guys probably brought fleas. I've always hated wolves. "Ew a flea!" I screech grabbing Kagome for dear life. I'm the type of person that if I had my why bugs would be extinct.

"That's Myoga the flea," Kagome explains as the flea flies to the ground.

"He has a name?" I question, only it was more if a statement. I watch as the flea travels up to Kagome's shoulder, and begins to talk to her. I quickly look at everyone else to see if they were surprised that Kagome was talking to a flea, nope soon everyone except me is having a conversation with the flea. When did it become normal for fleas to talk? Also when did I stop being the center of attention because of a flea?

After a few minutes everyone has stopped talking, and have started staring at me. Took them long enough to realize I'm the most important person here. "Hey Lynn how do you feel about demons?" Kagome asks, leaving me without a clue on how to respond.

LXXIE6790: And chapter 3 is done. So far the story is looking pretty good, and I've been fortunate to have someone want to be my beta reader! Lets give a warm welcome to SammiRichGurl who has decided to help make this story a 100 percent better

SammiRichGurl: Hello readers! SRG here :) hope you all enjoyed reading this update and will please grace the awesome author with a review on the new version of this story! We would love to hear what you think. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own my OC

I've never been the odd one out of anything. Ever since I was little I've been the center of attention. Some may call me an attention seeker, but I like "charmer" better. Today is the first time I've been an outsider in a group. That's pretty understandable since everyone except me speaks Japanese, but I still don't like it. I'm not going to pretend like I care though, humans are beneath me. Anyways, I've spent the last hour sitting in this shitty, old hut trying to understand what's going on here. I want to believe I'm in some feudal era festival, but let's face it this shit has gotten too weird. There definitely were no guys with tails and dog ears running around in the feudal era.

"Lynn how did you get here?" Kagome asks me, breaking me away from my thoughts. I shake my head, momentarily surprised by the change of language. I stare at Kagome for a second, it's been a while since I've seen her so serious. The last time was at her dad's funeral.

_Flashback_

_It was a cold, depressing night at the Higurashi residence. Usually the parties thrown by the family were filled with happiness and fun, but this was a funeral. Whatever event the Higurashi family planned it was always the best of its kind, and this funeral was the most depressing one yet. I was about ten or eleven, a couple months before my first transition into a half demon. _

_I was standing next to my brothers, Carter, Luke, and James. Usually we would be playing hide-and-seek by now, my brothers, Kagome, me, and sometimes even little Souta. Luke, the twin to James, would always seek first. He would always get mad at Kagome and me because we would never split up and find different hiding spots. Usually the game would end with Luke and me fighting over the rules of the game as siblings do, which would cause Carter to try to mediate the two of us, which would often lead to my parents having to decide who won the argument (me of course). _

_Anyways, that night the four of us stood with our parents, watching people giving their condolences to the Higurashi family. Juro, my unofficial uncle and Kagome's dad, had been killed by a drunk driver a couple days. He was buried at the shrine this afternoon, but everyone came back to the house to continue the funeral. I remember watching Kagome holding Gramps' hand while Souta clung to his mother's leg as she was bombarded with numerous people giving their condolences. After a few minutes it was our turn to give our condolences to the Higurashi family. I slowly let go of my mom's hand as she went to hug Suki. I looked at my dad who motioned his head for me to go to Kagome. _

"_I like your kimono," I whispered for some reason too afraid I would scare Kagome if I spoke any louder. Kagome was wearing a white kimono her mom had just bought her. _

"_Thanks," Kagome answered, letting go of Gramps' hand. He gave me a small smile and continued to thank people for coming. I'd never seen Kagome so sad before. Even if she scraped her knee she would always be laughing, saying how she was such a klutz. _

"_Do you hate the driver?" I ask, causing Kagome to give a surprised look. Now, looking back at that day I'm surprised by my question, it's a mature question that most ten year old don't ask. _

"_No he has to live with his guilt for the rest of his life in prison," she answered me, almost unfazed by my answer, "I feel bad for him, but I can't hate him." _

_ Flashback ends _

"What is this place?" I ask, I hate not knowing about something, it makes me seem so vulnerable. I watch Kagome quickly look at a boy with white hair and dog ears, and look at me again. The longing in her eyes makes me wonder if he's the guy she has a crush on.

"Lynn it'd be easier if you told me how you got here," Kagome replies. I feel a tinge of anger form inside me, Kagome has always been honest with me. Ever since we were little we've never kept anything from each other, well at least she hasn't. Maybe we've finally grown apart from each other. I blink my eyes feeling a tinge of sadness meld with the anger inside of me. So what if Kagome and I have grown apart, I don't need her. I don't need anyone, (1) to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed.

"No it'd be easier if you cut the bullshit and start explaining what the fuck is going on," I bark at Kagome, earning a hurt look from her and outcries from her friends. Never in our entire friendship have I ever been mean to Kagome. She has always been the one person that has stuck by me at my worse, and helped me instead of trying to bring me even more down. She's always had a pure heart. Even when her dad was killed by a drunk driver, she couldn't bring herself to hate the driver. She just felt sympathy for the man since he was going to be stuck in jail for the rest of his life, hating himself for killing a family man.

"Lynn I know your scared, but-"

"I'm not fucking scared," I bark, "I'm pissed off my best friend is being a lying bitch." I watch as Kagome gasps at my words, and tries to mask her hurt feelings. She looks exactly like my mom did on the day of the big fight.

_Flashback_

_ After my "friends" had left I went to the kitchen to find some junk food. "Lynn," my mom called as I opened one of our cupboards. I let out a groan and took the bag of chips out, and shut the cupboard cabinet. I sat down in a chair, and placed the bag of chips on the island. I watched as my mom strode into the kitchen, her long blonde hair in a bun and her high heels clacking on the stone kitchen floor. Everyone says I look like her, except for our eyes which mine are a soft amber while hers are blue. Most people hate when people say they look like their mom, but I take it as a complement my mom is gorgeous. When I was little I used to go into her closet and pretend to be her. _

_ "Lynn Izayoi Taisho can you tell me why I'm mad at you?" my mom questioned as she tapped her shoes on the floor. I sighed and closed the chip bag, realizing this was going to lead to another fight. Lately we've been fighting a lot, mostly because she's decided to try to parent me. Let's face it that ship sailed a long time ago, my mom's more like a scared friend than a parent. _

_ "I don't know," I respond as I look at my phone. Really there's nothing interesting on my phone but it annoys my mom, so I always am on it when we're about to get into a fight. _

_ "How about because Alyssa ran crying from our house," my mom says. I roll my eyes, since when does she care about my friends? _

_ "So," I laugh, "Alyssa a skank who had it coming."_

_ "Lynn don't use that-"_

_ "Look can I go because Jake's having a party that I need to go to," I sighed, jumping off the chair. _

_ "Your not going anywhere missy," my mother responded, "Your grounded."_

_ "What the fuck you can't tell me what the fuck to do!" I scream, causing my mom to back away from me. How can she tell me what to do when she's terrified of me? _

_ "I'm your mother I can do whatever I want with you!"_

_ "Yeah and I could turn into half-demon and cut you into itty bitty pieces!" I scream. I watched my mom's face turn to horror. I've never seen her so afraid of me. I continued to stare at her as she began to try to mask her feelings away, but I knew she was petrified of me. _

_ Flashback Ends_

"Lynn you need to calm down," Kagome explains in a parental tone. When I was younger she used to use that tone with me whenever I was mad at someone. I've always had anger issues, they've just escalated over time.

"Don't tell me what to do, you're not my mom," I scream, "And you're definitely not my best friend. Best friends don't fucking stop talking to their friends because they're 'sick'." I use air quotes on the word "sick" to make my point. I look at Kagome, waiting for her next action. She just continues to stare at me with her rare blue eyes.

"Lynn how do you feel about demons?" Kagome asks again.

"What kind of question-"

"Just answer the question," Kagome says, interrupting me. She's never interrupted me before, usually I'm the person who interrupts people. I guess she's finally grown some balls.

"They're not-"

"Answer truthfully," Kagome says, interrupting me once again. I conceal a small gasp, she know something about demons. Shit, does she know my secret? "Lynn I can sense demon on you," Kagome tells me. I quickly stand up. Shit, nobody outside of my family should know about my secret. I quickly try to escape the hut, but two men, one with a purple outfit and a short ponytail and the other with white, long hair and dog ears, block the only exit.

I slowly back away from them, feeling the hut close in on me. I start shaking, feeling the start of an anxiety attack. I haven't had an anxiety attack in a couple of years, but it always end with me turning into a half demon. I clumsily reach for my locket, opening it to realize I have no more pills. Shit I'm screwed, not again.

_Flashback_

_ It had been almost a year since I learned that I could transform into a half demon, and the thought of transforming terrified me. I spent that whole year at home with my family and a tutor. Finally I had decided to rejoin civilization and attend school again. My mom and I had grown really close over that year, and she had decided to take me to the mall to buy new outfits for school. At that time I was petrified of my own shadow. _

_ "Sweetie why don't you try on these clothes," my mom whispered to me. I nodded and went into the dressing room to change. The first outfit I put on was a pretty white shirt with a red skirt. I loved it and turned the knob to let me out of the dressing room to show my mom. For some reason the door was stuck, keeping me alone in the dressing room. _

_Suddenly I felt trapped and looked around to realize that all four of the mirrors on the walls depicted a girl with claws and fangs. I started to hyperventilate and clumsily opened my locket to realize I had forgotten to refill my pills. I let out a blood-curdling scream and transformed into a half demon._

_ Flashback Ends _

I continue to walk backwards until I reach the other side of the hut, trying to calm myself down. Suddenly I can feel my demonic power becoming stronger and stronger, until I feel the familiar change that occurs whenever I turn into a half demon. Everything feels better like the smell of the unpolluted air and sounds of the natural world, but soon I feel something dark. The small sense to kill. I swiftly use my claws to make an opening in the hut, and run away from everyone.

**Okay so this isn't the best chapter, but I've had so much work to do so I haven't really had time to work on this story. I want to continue writing this story, so hopefully my next chapter will be better. Also everyone should review since it's my birthday on Monday and that would be the best present ever! Thanks again to SammiRichGurl for being the best beta reader ever!**

**SammiRichGurl: Hope you liked the new chapter. We would love to hear your thoughts and predictions for the story so far. If you have any suggestions or comments please feel free to leave us some feedback. Ciao babes xxoo**

(1) It's a quote from the series of books, the Mortal Instruments (which I also do not own), but I couldn't help putting it in here.


End file.
